Devil
The , known simply as the and also called "Succubi", are a humanoid liminal race that sports tanned skin, horns, black sclera, bat-like wings, and tails that end in spade-like points. As a race, Devils are highly variable with such things as wing size, wing strength, horn size, horn count, tail shape, and even possibly physiological body type. Culture Mischievous by nature, Devils seem to find the suffering and frustration of others to be hilarious and will actively attempt to cause drama or trouble for their own entertainment. They are masters of forming contractual partnerships and arrangements with other beings that give themselves as many loopholes to exploit as possible, while bringing those for the other party down to zero. Devil culture is ruled by a race-based hierarchy (Lesser Devil, Greater Devil, Elder Devil, etc); the higher up the devil is in the hierarchy, the more powerful the devil is. Devils can only be promoted and demoted within their race by their direct superiors, so it is not possible for rival devils to demote all of their rivals' servants or promote themselves to increase in power. If a devil turns out to be clever, powerful, deceitful, lucky and sycophantic enough they may be promoted. If a subject however fails its master, is betrayed in some way or if the master otherwise requires it, a devil can be demoted back into a lesser form - which is a great humiliation for a devil. A theory exists that devils can actually "evolve" into higher or lower devil races through a ritual that grows a miniature fetal version of their new form inside their body, which would eventually burst out of the old body in a grotesque and agonizing display of energy. This ritual is said to require a large amount of energy and that the energy is gathered from the life energy of other beings. If an "energy drought" of sorts were to befall an area, high-ranking devils would be more stringent with their promotions or even demote their followers and harvest the energy their transformation releases to relocate elsewhere: this is said to be a powerful motivator for all devils to keep corrupting souls and harvesting energy. Physiological Attributes *A devil's horn shape is inherited, as well as the number of said horns. Normally, Devils possess one or two horns, but there have been individuals who have four horns. **However, Devils often get their horns become smaller via surgical means, as the horns can become problematic and interfering with daily life. *Devils are among the few species that are said to employ magic, with some skilled in psychic abilities such as hypnosis, which is how Devils typically sow discord, though this form of meddling is in conflict with the restriction of liminals harming humans. *A Devil's ears are capable of direction-focused hearing and are employed mainly for the purposes of extremely effective eavesdropping to make their mayhem more precise. *It is currently unknown for what purpose Devils use their tails for. *Because a fully-grown Devil's body stops developing at a certain point, it is common to find out Devils are much older than what their bodies look like. Subspecies Lesser Devil are devils that have the bodies of humans in their childhood. Lesser Devils have small wings and bodies that are comparable with children, even though Lesser Devils can be fully grown in actuality. Lesser Devils usually use their petite bodies to get away with affording things at children admissions rates. Greater Devil are devils that have the bodies of humans in their late teens. Despite the name, Greater Devils are not matured Lesser Devils, but rather their own Devil class. They enjoy dressing in human fashion and venturing into the city at night to play rather malicious pranks. However, because their actual age is much greater than their apparent age, much like Lesser Devils, they can be out of touch with fashion trends popular among younger people. Elder Devil are devils that have the bodies of humans in their adulthood. Appearing even older than Greater Devils, they are the voluptuous/highest class of Devil, and boasts the largest average wingspan. Though it's unclear if it's because of their older apparent age, Elder Devils have the longest lifespans of all Devil species, and it's not uncommon for members to live several centuries. It might have to do with the their extremely long lifespans, but Elder Devils are quite calm and composed, and are beyond playing pranks. Succubus Succubi are a devil subspecies that can be similar in appearance to Lesser, Greater or Elder Devils but lack devil horns, posses a Womb Tattoo-like marking on their lower stomach, and possess a prominent interest in sex and all things sexual. Religious traditions in human culture hold that Succubi live by sustaining themselves on “life energy" stolen through sexual intercourse and that repeated sexual activity with a Succubus may result in the deterioration of health or mental state, or even death. While whether this is true or not is unknown, Succubi culture is entirely rooted around the act of sexual intercourse; with the desire for sex, fornication and pleasure forming the basis of their cultural thinking and moral values, and as a result they are an extremely lustful and openly lascivious race. Not only are they physically beautiful, everything from their gestures to their voices will charm an individual and inflame lust. Their techniques for seducing and pleasing men and women alike are highly valued and are in some ways more effective than raw fighting abilities. Baphomet Baphomets are a demihuman species with goat-like attributes in similar vein to Satyrs and Pan Fauns but with the addition of raven wings. Closely linked with occultism or outright Satanism throughout history, since the 1800's the species has been associated as members of the Hierarchy of Hell and as such their image has been imprinted as the official symbol of the Church of Satan. Baphomets are always crossed with pentagrams. Members *Lilith (Lesser Devil) *Sitri (Lesser Devil) *Lethe (Greater Devil) *Saki (Elder Devil) *Elda (Elder Devil) *Sophia (Baphomet) Gallery Ending 12 - Devil.jpg|The Devil subspecies Chpt6413.png Chpt6414.png Trivia *The term "Fiend" is a catch-all name used to collectively refer in a nondiscriminatory way to Demons, Devils or Daemons as a whole, and the sub-varieties of each of those races. *Medieval Christian tradition use Devils and Succubi as an explanation for morning wood, wet dreams and unexplained pregnancies as it was believed that Devils and, particularly, Succubi visited people in the middle of the night to have sex with them. Additional sleep related ailments such as sleep paralysis and restless sleep were also attributed to Devil/Succubi visits. *Cambions are a race of half-devils (half-fiends) born when a male devil mates with a human female. Similarly, Alu-Fiend's are an all-female race of half-devils born from a human male and a Succubus. A Tiefling, is a descendant of either a Cambion or an Alu-Fiend. *Life energy is often considered the most potent form of energy, with a being's own soul/spirit being the apex of the most ideal energies to absorb; however, only the most malicious entities will endeavour to absorb a being's soul for their own sustenance. Such methods of "soul acquisition" include forming contracts and deals where the price offered is their "immortal soul", the corruption or otherwise chaotic conversion of "pure and resolute" souls, or the harvesting of souls. Those that harvest souls, will often either absorb copious amounts of life energy from a chosen target over an extended period of time until their soul/spirit beneath is exposed for them to absorb or they will induce the target into an increasing sexual state; as during arousal a being's body will start emitting steadily increasing levels of life energy in preparation for mating. Both male and female hosts will continue increasingly emitting life energy throughout intercourse up to orgasm; at which point their life energy output explodes exponentially, breaking open any "psychic walls" created within the being and rendering their soul momentarily exposed for absorption. The convulsing and clenching of the host's physical body during orgasm additionally disrupts or loosens the anchors the soul has to the body. To this end, to make the absorption of the soul easier, the entity will strive to incite the host into as strong an orgasm as possible and prolong the orgasm for as long as possible to ensure that the soul is as exposed and unanchored from the body as possible and to increase the amount of time they have to access the soul. Alternatively they will incite the host into multiple orgasms, as successive orgasms become stronger as they progress and they provide multiple opportunities for the entity to access the soul. With the soul exposed the entity will then work to extract the soul out of the host's body either by drawing it out via their mouth via kissing (note that while the host does need to be in a heightened sexual state, the host does not need to be orgasming for their soul to be drawn out via the mouth), drawing and suckling the soul out through the host's genitals, or by inserting an appendage such as a tentacle or proboscis into the being's body via the mouth, vagina or anus and siphoning the soul through the appendage. Some entities do not need to even touch or penetrate the victim to extract the soul as once the soul is unanchored, they can coerce the soul into leaving the body via an orifice and from there simply catch or consume the soul before it dissipates in the air. Note that more powerful entities are capable of ripping the soul out of a being's body without needing to use sex to weaken any of the soul's natural defences. **In terms of potency, life energy is the most potent the younger the being is; thusly the life energy of a child is considerably more potent, or "pure", than an elderly adult's. This is the reasoning behind the sacrificing of children to gods and deities as the entity would coerce and absorb the children's life energies to maintain their god-like power. However, although incredibly potent, a child's small size means that they would have less amounts of life energy to absorb than an adult's. Due to this, and the tendency people have towards keeping their young under constant protection, entities that feed on life energy tend to prey on beings that are midway in age; between their childhood and their elderly years. **Interestingly, despite the process being fatal, sexual methods of extraction are extremely pleasurable for the host and as the process of their soul/energy being extracted starts, the host will find themselves desiring for their soul/energy to be completely drained from their body and have their soul enter fully inside the entity and they will become driven to allow the pleasurable extraction to continue for as long as possible. This "urge" to have their energy/soul absorbed is often attested to a soul's instinctual desire to be contained inside a vessel and once it has become partially exposed and untethered from a host it will mindlessly attempt to become contained again in another vessel; this "other vessel" often being the one that is presently consuming it. Due to this, unless they are of strong will, the host will need the assistance of another individual to save them from losing their soul to an entity. **Perhaps the most well-known method of "soul harvesting" is the method of extracting a being's soul via the penis. Often seen as the spiritual, psychological and emotional center of a male or hermaphrodite's body and identity, the penis and testicles can be manipulated into drawing out and emitting its host's life energy through the urethra during orgasm and can be further coerced into expressing the being's soul in a series of prolonged ejaculations that are known as "Death Orgasms". Once the being's penis begins emitting life energy the entity can easily take advantage of this by placing the aroused appendage to its mouth (or any similar orifice used for feeding) or having the penis placed within or penetrated by a siphoning appendage. From there all the entity needs to do is continually stimulate the host into orgasming their soul/energy and catch and swallow the soul/energy as the penis expresses it. The entity can also feed by coercing the host into legitimately mating with them so that, when the host's penis ejaculates their soul, the soul is expressed directly inside the entity's body and instantly consumed. It is said a pubescent or prepubescent boy's dry orgasm (an orgasm without ejaculate due to the testes being too young to be active) is an entity's greatest feast as, in lew of sperm, the boy's penis freely emits their life energy during orgasm. This makes young boys, whose souls are already considered extremely potent energy, an extremely desirable target and sexual dreams/wet dreams amongst pubescents and prepubescents were often attributed to entities performing sexual acts upon pubescent/prepubescent boys as they slept in order to feed on/harvest their potent life energy. Due to this belief, western cultures often attempted to discourage children from masturbating to prevent the loss of their purity through orgasm. While purportedly one of the greatest physical pleasures a host can experience, the loss of their soul/spirit instantly kills the host or otherwise renders them "undead". **Much like how the penis is often considered the center of the male/hermaphrodite psych, the breasts are often considered the center of the female psych and identity (while their vagina/womb was considered the center and focus of their soul). Much like how the penis can be manipulated into expressing its host's energy/soul, an entity can coerce a female host's breasts into drawing and expressing their life energy/soul through their nipples while being suckled. This often triggers the host's "nursing instincts" and this instinct, in addition to the aforementioned pleasure of having their soul extracted, often causes the host to allow the entity to continue suckling and nursing on their breasts until either the entity is sated or the host's loss of soul/life energy renders them dead. In some cases this act also triggers lactation in some hosts. **The vagina an also be used by an entity to extract a female's soul. In western culture, lesbian sex was once thought of as a method used by female entities and witches to harvest a woman's soul. The act of cunnilingus was considered a method used by entities to harvest a woman's soul through their vagina; as the entity would purportedly suck on and lick the woman's vagina into arousal and orgasm to draw out the woman's life energies and swallow their soul. This was due to the belief that the vagina was a direct access point into the center of the woman's body and soul and so their soul could be easily sucked and drawn out of the body through the vagina and into an entity's waiting mouth or appendage (the belief that it was possible to "draw out and eat a woman's soul through her vagina" is the origin of the modern cunnilingul phrase "Eat Her Out"). While cunnilingus in any position was considered nefarious, the typical "pose" for an entity to eat a woman out in was to have the woman standing (either under their own power or leaning against an object or wall (often times pushed or held there by the entity)) while the entity knelt between their spread legs and ate their soul out their vagina, presumably using gravity to make the extraction easier. Tribadism was also considered a means of feeding on a woman's soul, where the entity/witch would press their vagina against a woman's vagina and entice them into pushing and rubbing their vaginas together to achieve orgasm. It was believed that, while rubbing their vaginas together, the entity would use their vagina to slowly dominate and begin eating/"harvesting" the woman's vagina; drawing out the woman's soul and the energy women were believed to possess within their vagina/womb and storing it inside their own womb. As the woman orgasms, their soul would become vulnerable to being harvested and the entity's/witch's vagina would draw it out and swallow it up. Much like pubescent/prepubescent boys, the souls/vaginal energy of pubescent/prepubescent girls were considered to be highly sought after. To this end young girls were encouraged to always keep their vaginas covered or concealed from both adults and other children less an entity saw their exposed vagina and began pursuing them in order to feed on their vagina and suck out their souls (this is in contrast to an older belief where a woman's vagina, when exposed, was believed to hold the power to repel evil entities and sickness (see , )). Women were also forbidden from masturbation as the act of exposing themselves during masturbation was considered to be a deliberate invitation made by the woman to invite any nearby entities into eating her and that the sensations she felt while masturbating, while pleasurable, were being caused by invisible entities eating her vagina and that an orgasm was the sensation of her soul being eaten. Much like boys, sexual dreams and nocturnal emissions while sleeping were attested to devils and entities assailing girls while they slept. Witches were believed to seduce and engage in lesbian sex with teenage girls so that they could draw out and use the girls' youthful souls to maintain their youth and mystical powers. **More often than not, the feeling of the entity absorbing their soul while they are in a heightened sexual state will paradoxically arouse the host and continued subjection to their soul/energy being absorbed will eventually cause them to erupt into what is dubbed a "Death Orgasm"; an incredibly strong and prolonged orgasm that will render the host's soul momentarily untethered from the body and completely available for absorption. While seemingly counterproductive to the interest of the host's self preservation, the "Death Orgasm" is theorized to originally be a means for a suddenly dying body to quickly release the soul before the body shuts down due to shock and the soul becomes trapped within dead flesh. The "Death Orgasm" is so named due to the event often occurring moments before death, however, any orgasm that is so forceful/pleasurable that it causes temporary loss of sight, consciousness or cohesion in the one experiencing it can be classified as a "Death Orgasm" as the symptoms are often explained as being due to the host's soul becoming temporarily untethered from the body. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species